Trained For This
by thepandagirl16
Summary: "It's been more than a dream I wished for, more than a goal I worked for. It has been my future I strived towards." Cato's point of view of The Hunger Games. It will go pretty close to the original book.
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. My annoying alarm clock sounds, signifying it's time to wake up. I hit snooze, just like I do every day other than Saturday at 5:30 a.m., and begin to get ready for my day. As I allow my mind to wake up I head over to my dresser to find a clean training uniform. I usually wash my clothes on Saturdays when we have the morning of training off. On the days before that, I switch between my eleven other maroon colored uniforms. I started the year off with 15, but with our intense training here at the Future Tributes Academy (I just call it the Academy) some got ruined.

I throw on some black workout pants, brush my teeth and head down stairs to the cafeteria. I don't bother locking my door to my dorm room behind me. No one dare to steal anything. If someone got caught, which is very likely here, they'd be stuck with more training then we already have.

I got in trouble a few times. The first couple years I was here, it was stupid things like refusing to do exercises and stuff. Not only did I have to clean up the _all _the training rooms by myself, but I also had to do that same exercise for 2 hours straight once everyone else, except the instructor, left every day for a week after training. And those were some of the less severe punishments.

As I push open the doors to the cafeteria it's nearly silent, just like every morning here. You can hear the occasional quiet whisper, but that's it. Talking isn't encouraged at breakfast or lunch. Technically were in training at that time. I walk over to the food line to pick out my food. I grab some fruit, eggs, whole grain toast, and milk. If were caught with too much or not enough food, we'll get in trouble. They want to make sure we're building plenty of muscle.

With my tray, I begin to head over to the table I normally sit at with my friends, Edward and Stefan. I've known them since I arrived at the Academy when I was eight, but we only began to become friends about three years ago. Our instructors had us working together, since we were the top in our class. Eventually we just began hanging out on our time off and stuff.

I devour my meal in a few short minutes. The food isn't the best at the Academy, but it is by far not the worst I have. I prefer food at home better though. Once every other month, we have a whole Saturday off to visit home or do whatever we want. My sister, Claira who is 13 also trains at The Academy. We rarely see each other though. On the Saturdays when we are off us both return home for the day. My parents cook us a large feast and we talk about training.

After putting my tray away I head to my training room. There are about fifteen students in my class, all with hopes of someday winning the Hunger Games. They all should be arriving in the next couple minutes. Some are completely hopeless in training. I don't see why they even try. It would be a miracle if they even got chosen to compete.

I know that we will probably start with something other than weaponry, but I go fetch a sword from an equipment locker and practice movement in an open area. Not trying to brag or anything, but I'm almost positive that I'm the best with swords in the whole Academy. They are my favorite. When I'm in an empty training room like this I can just escape the real world. It's the best feeling in the world.

Slowly people start to file in. I stop my practice and put my sword away when almost everyone is here. Our instructor, Bran, should be in any minute. He'll make me put my sword away then anyway for who knows what. We all wait patiently for him to arrive.

The door clicks open shortly and he walks in. Although he is much shorter than me, he's stronger than all of us. "Good morning to you all. You guys have a rough day ahead of you," he says rather enthusiastically. "To start, let's do ten laps around the track. Anyone who's not the first one finished will do one more lap." We jog outside to the track together. I dread running in training. I'm can run great and for a while. I have excellent endurance, but when it comes to speed I'm not the best. I've never come in last, but I rarely come in first when we do these.

The second my foot hits the track I begin sprinting. I feel the wind blow up against my face. The feet of the other guys hitting the ground creates a drone thunder sound. I push harder to get in the front. I can't help not trying. After one lap I slow down to pace myself. That's where everyone else goes wrong. They will go full speed, but get exhausted quickly. I can almost hear the laughter as everyone passes me up. I know what I'm doing though.

After my seventh lap, I regain my speed as everyone else has begun to slow down. I shortly catch up with them. While they all struggle to keep up with me, I have no exhaustion yet. I finish up the last few laps quickly in first place, saving myself from an extra lap.

As I stand next to Bran waiting for everyone else to finish their last lap his phone sounds. It make the same sound that my alarm clock makes in the morning. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it. "Hello?" He stays quiet for a few seconds then responds. "Sure. I'll send him up." He hangs up.

"Cato, Brutus wants you in his office." He tells me. I tense up. Brutus is in charge of the entire Academy. "What for?" I ask. He shrugs. "He didn't tell me." I begin to head inside still sweating for my run. I've been to Brutus's office a couple of times. The main reason students have to go to him is if they are in trouble and an instructor sends them. There are other reasons why someone may have to go though. One time I broke my arm and had to request lighter training. And then another time, I got called up because of Claira.

It when she was ten. She had a habit of sleeping in and missing training. Brutus thought I, being her big brother, could talk to her and get her to stop being late. The whole thing was incredibly awkward for me though. What was I supposed to say?

As I head up the stairs, I pass a group of students running up them. They look about eleven. It's most likely for training. Most classes start with cardio first thing in the morning. There is no elevator available for student use. They want us to constantly stay in shape. No exceptions.

I reach the top floor in a matter of minutes. The door to Brutus's office is closed. I knock on the wood a couple of times. "You can come in," I hear from the other side of the door. Slowly I open the large door and walk in.

I'm relieved when I don't see Claira sitting in here. I don't know why, but I was nervous that she was refusing to wear her training uniform or something. She's weird like that.

"Have a seat," Brutus gestures to the seat in front of his desk across from him. As I sit down he begins talking, "So, Cato they Hunger Games are coming up in a few weeks and we've decided that if you're interested you'd be the perfect male tribute to represent District Two!" My jaw drops as he speaks. This is what I have been working for since I was eight. It's been more than a dream I wished for, more than a goal I worked for. It has been my future I strived towards.

All I can do is nod at first. Quickly I pull myself together. "Yes sir, it would be an honor to compete this year." He smiles and I smile back. "Congradulations Cato. You are now the official tribute for District Two. You may tell you sister, but that's it. I will call your parents when were done here, which I guess is now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First off, thank you for reading this story! Last summer I wrote a Cato fanfic and it was absolutly terrible! I deleted it after like a week. I really like Cato though and I wanted a challenge, so I decided to write this. I think it's a lot better than my old one. Please tell me what you think of this story! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

**As you most likely guessed, I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Somehow I manage to keep calm until I leave the room. The second I close the door my calmness has escaped. I can barely contain my smile spreading across my face. Keeping still and walking back down stairs is difficult. I just want to run in the halls and scream, "I'm going into the 74th Hunger Games!" My family is going to be so proud. The whole district will be proud when I win!

My trip back to the training room is too quiet. I just want to scream! I wish I could tell everyone in my class right now. It would make them so mad and jealous, but it would be hilarious! They'll find out eventually though. Every year three weeks before the Reaping, The Academy has this big assembly where they announce which students will be going into the Games. I've always hoped I would hear my name be read at the assembly, even when I just turned twelve I was expecting it.

When I open the door to the training room all eyes turn toward me. "Cato, go grab anything you need for archery and find an open spot. We're doing stationary target practice first." I head over to the equipment lockers. I find one bow left. It isn't even a good new one. I have no other choice though. I gather some arrows and go back to the targets set up. Just like the arrows, all but one is taken. That one is at the very end away from everyone else.

I take my position and launch the arrow. It plants itself nearly dead center, a few millimeters from the exact center. I allow myself to smile as I pull back the string for my next shot. "So Cato, why did you get called to Brutus's office?" I turn to see Chester smirking at me. I quit aiming at the target and lower my arrow. "None of your business," I spit back at him. "You got in trouble didn't you?" He lets out a low chuckle.

"Seriously Chester? You really think that?" I throw back at him. "I sure do. You're just scared to admit it, aren't you? I bet your going to get sent back a level! This is hilarious!" He says humorlessly. I really don't care. He can think whatever he wants. In about a month I will be in the Capitol and he will be here, training. It's comical really.

For the rest of the day I train my hardest I've ever trained. I want to show them that I absolutely am the best possible choice for the tribute. I will win the Games. I have no question about it.

After training I decide to share my news with my sister. I find her finishing up dinner with a group of friends. Quietly I sneak up on her. I put my hand on her shoulder and lower my voice, "Excuse me Claira; I need to talk to you." I feel her tense up. She turns around and smiles when she sees it's me. Her friends giggle. "But seriously, I need to talk to you." She sighs. "Fine, talk to me." I shake my head. "Come on, let's go outside." She sighs again but follows me outside to the track. No one is out here luckily. "Guess what!" She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"I got chosen to compete in the Hunger Games this year! You can't tell anyone though." He jaw drops. "You're kidding right?" I shake my head and she begins to smile. "I'm jealous! Congratulations though!" She says before she heads back through the doors, leaving me alone. I smile to myself and go back inside to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Weeks Later:

Any minute now Calisa Eloun, the District Two escort, will pop up on the stage and chose from the bowl which child will get to fight in the Games. Of course I'll volunteer no matter who it is though. Right when she's about to read the name, I will announce that I will be volunteering. Most people know I'm doing it already. Every student at the Academy was told before, but rumors spread like fire in District Two. I'm sure the whole district is probably aware of it now.

I wish people hadn't known about it before now. Since the notice, everyone's treated me different. The younger students treat me like I've already won the Games. Whenever I just glance at a little eight year old they stare, shocked. Then usually the brave ones run up to me asking me questions. How did I get chosen? How am I so tall? How come I get different food than everyone else at lunch? All these questions are asked over and over again.

At least the younger kids were better than the guys my age and older. They were all upset and jealous that they didn't get chosen. Even Stephan and Edward stopped talking to me. "You probably bribed someone to choose you!" "You won't survive for a second out there!" "Brutus must be betting on District One this year!" All the jokes and taunts have hurt. I pretend not to be affected because that would just prove their points, I can be weak. Some days I just wanted to tell Brutus I don't want to do it anymore. I ignored it though with hopes that it will soon pay off.

Perfectly on time the long haired escort walks up to the microphone. "This is an absolutely amazing morning isn't it? It couldn't be a better day for the Reaping!" She takes a deep breath as though she's inhaling the excitement of the day. "Let's choose the girl tribute now!" She prances over to the large bowls on the side of the stage. Slowly she reaches her hand in. It seems as though she takes decades picking out a paper. Shouldn't she know someone will volunteer anyway? She's been the District Two escort for nearly twenty years. Someone has volunteered every one of those years. She is obviously doing it for added drama. I let out a bored yawn.

Finally she heads back over to the microphone with the slip of paper in hand. Quickly she unfolds it. "Claira Pinley!" I chuckle to myself. All Claira's wanted since forever was to go into the Games. Now she got Reaped, but she won't get to go. "I volunteer!" I hear a voice yell. Clove, the other chosen tribute, rushes towards the stage. Her face is covered with a smile. She stands in the center of the stage looking out into the crowd. Her gaze catches my eyes. I give her a short nod. Calisa puts her hand on Clove's back. "Aren't these always so exciting? Now, what's your name?" She extends the microphone in Clove's direction. "Clove Litatter" She speaks clearly.

Calisa congratulates Clove then ushers her to the side of the stage. Now it's my turn. The time I've been waiting practically my whole life for is here. I take a deep breath preparing my mind. Up on stage, Calisa is scrambling through the other bowl. Slowly she picks a random slip and walks it over. "Stephan Joulif!" My friends name echoes through the square. I do what I have been preparing years for. "I volunteer." I say loudly enough for the whole square to hear me. I walk into the aisle and peacekeepers instantly surround me. Do they really think I'm going to throw away this opportunity by running away?

I put on my best smile as I stand on the stage. "What's your name?" Calisa ask as she hands me the microphone. "Cato Pinley." I speak clearly. I look out at everyone. When I arrive back people won't know me as just Cato Pinley anymore. I will be Cato, the victor of the 74th Hunger Games!

Clove and I both know what to do now. We smile as we turn to face each other. I extend my hand first. She reaches out and shakes it. At 6 foot 2, I easily tower over her. Beside her height, she'll be a big threat in the games. I've seen her with knives. It's almost scary how good she is.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter was late! I was on vacation and there was no wifi. I actually finished half this chapter before then, but wanted to finish it before I uploaded it. It hopefully won't be as long of a wait next time :) Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope to hear more from you! As always, thanks sooo much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

The goodbye time in the Justice Building passes by uneventfully. All my family has known about me leaving for almost a month now. They didn't feel it was important enough to send me off here. We had a big celebration last night for me. I've had enough time to say farewell to them.

Some of my past instructors from the Academy come visit me. Each one seems thrilled that I am the one competing this year. If only my friends felt that way. Not one even one of my peers come to visit me. Is it like this every year?  
After my hour of visiting time is up, Peacekeepers come to escort out the back door. The Justice Building backs up to the main train station that Clove and I will be leaving from. The train ride will be a first for me. I've ridden in cars and buses around the district before, but never a train. I see Brutus and Enobaria, our mentors, waiting for Clove and I to board the train. Calisa shuffles over to me the second she notices me. "Cato, is it?" I nod. "Well then,Cato, the other tribute will be out any minute and all of us will get on the train. We'll be there by tomorrow evening. I'm sure you will love the train ride!" She squeaks in her capitol accent.

After standing still for a bunch of pictures Calisa gestures to Clove and I to get on the train. I let Clove walk up the stairs first. Enobaria and Brutus follow behind me. The second we are completely in, the door slides close and I begin to feel the train move. The train reminds me a lot of the lobby at the Academy; thick carpet, finely painted walls, plush seats, and delicately carved wooden tables are all around the room. I walk forward to the center of what appears to be the main room and take a seat on the couch. Clove follows me in silence. "Don't think you two will just be relaxing before the Games. We may not be at the Academy anymore, but you still are going to train just as hard." Brutus sighs. We both nod. "Why don't you get started now? Calisa, show them to their rooms. Change into something better for training and be back in ten minutes." He orders to us.  
"Follow me," Calisa chirps. She begins to walk down a hallway across from where the door is. If it was up to me, I'd sit on this couch for another hour or two, but it's not, so I stand up and follow her along with Clove. She opens a door," Clove,dear, you can have this one. If you need anything just ask. There are plenty of Avoxs on this train." The next door she opens is mine. I walk in and lock the door behind me.  
The room is fairly similar to my previous room at the Academy, only a lot bigger. My room could probably fit in here at least 3 times. I would have loved to have this sized room while I was at the Academy for seven years. There is another door that most likely leads to the bathroom. I've only heard about the extraordinary showers they have in the trains and Capitol. We have pretty basic showers back home, just hot and cold water settings. I am definitely looking forward to trying these ones out when I have more time tonight.  
I search through the drawers that contain enough clothes to last me months. Finally I find a pair of loose fitting shorts and a comfortable shirt for whatever Brutus has in mind for us. I throw my current clothes into a pile in the corner of my room and slip my new outfit on.

Clove is already there when I arrive back. At first when I walk in, no one notice's me. Everyones eyes are on Clove doing sit-ups. She does them effortlessly. After a few minutes of standing there, Enobaria turns around and sees me. "Are you going to join her?" She scowls. I chuckle,"I'd rather not." Brutus joins in,"Well, you aren't having anything good for dinner tonight. Do the exercise or I'll be sure to tell the kitchen not to make you anything at all." I sigh and drop down and begin doing the sit-ups.

We do a ridiculous amount of exercise for about three hours. Everything from push-ups to leg lifts and squats. Clove doesn't say one word the entire time. To be honest, the only time I've heard her talk today was when she volunteered. Brutus and Enobaria switch off observing us every thirty minutes. They watch to make sure we're doing everything perfectly and consistently.  
By the time dinner is done I'm exhausted. All I want is a big meal and a glass of ice water. That sounds outstanding right now. While we wait for our food to be prepared, all Calisa seems to want to talk about is how amazing the stylist is. Eventually when the food comes out she quits talking. The avoxes in red bring out everyone's plate. Each one is filled with what appears to be a creamy pasta with vegetables and possibly lamb meat in it. My mouth is already watering for it when my food is placed in front of me.  
I'm upset when I notice the food on my plate isn't the same as everyone else. Instead of the pasta dish, I have a simple piece of grilled chicken on top of brown rice. "Why don't I have that? Did you run out or something?" I ask to the avox with anger and confusion in my voice, even though I know she won't answer me. "Maybe next time you should listen when we tell you to do something." Brutus scowls back. I shoot him a glare but, eat my food anyway. The chicken is dry and has absolutely no flavor. The Academy's food is way better than this. I eat it up anyway. I doubt I'm getting anything else to eat.

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! Thank you for all your reviews! Seriously, when I get a review I get soo happy.**

**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys..._ I don't own the Hunger Games!_ Just incase, you thought I did, I don't...**


End file.
